Exit Wounds:Lance and Kitty
by 88SuperSwimmerNerdo88
Summary: Kitty ends her relationship with Lance for the first time, and his pain is taking over his life. Song-Fic Exit Wounds by The Script. LancexKitty One shot


**Hi! It's SuperSwimmerNerdo with a song-fic I have been wanting to do for a while... EXIT WOUNDS FOR KITTY AND LANCE! SO EXCITED! So...yeah... This is in Lance's POV.**

_My hands are cold, my body's numb_

_I'm still in shock, what have you done?_

_My head is pounding, my vision's blurred_

_Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word_

No. No, please, no. Tell me she isn't saying good-bye. Her voice drowns out as I try to understand. All this time in Bayville, Kitty is all I can think about. How to get close to her, how to show her I'm not as bad as I look. How to tell her that I fell in love with her when I saw her that day on the rooftop. How to tell her she's is everything. How can I let go?

_And I hurt so bad, that I search my skin_

_For the entry point when love went in_

_And ricocheted, and bounced around_

_And left a hole when you walked out_

For the next few days, I walk in a trance. A self-preserving trance. If I pretend I never loved her, if I say I never cared, maybe it won't hurt so bad. But in the mornings, the cut is fresh, and I grab my chest, trying to keep what little of her I have left from leaving. I just want to roll over and die.

I_'m falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?_

_I don't know how much love this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying, from these exit wounds_

_Wounds!_

_When they're leaving, the scars you're keeping!_

_Exit Wounds!_

_When they're leaving, the scars you're keeping!_

It hurts. And the guys, Pietro, Fred, Todd, they try to help. They try surgery on my open heart, but I can feel it. I'm losing them. Or they're losing me, either way. Without her, I'm just not me. These new scars, they run deeper than any scar I've gotten from Cyclops.

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw_

_A million pieces of me, on the floor_

_I'm damaged good, for all to see_

_Now who would ever want to be with me?_

I try to move on. I try to find a girl to help me get over her. But none of them can amount to anything next to Kitty. Everyday a new girl winks at me, and I just want to die. I just want that girl winking to be Kitty, and I just want to know that she's mine. All this pain, it stacks on top of my guilt, trying to break my back. And with her gone. . . it just might.

_I've got the baggage, drink the pills_

_Yeah, this is living, but without the will_

_I'm blacking out, I'm shutting down_

_You left a hole when you walked out, yeah_

Todd tries getting me to take his dad's old depression pills, but I'm too proud for a cop-out. But I can feel it. I'm giving up. I sleep more, I forget days at a time, I walk in a trance, my mind shutting down. There is a hole in my life, and it's about five feet, four inches tall.

I_'m falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?_

_I don't know how much more love this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_

_Wounds!  
Where they're leaving, scars you're keeping_

_Exit Wounds!_

_Where they're leaving, scars you're keeping_

_Lose your clothes and show your scars, that's who you are_

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw_

_A million pieces of me on the floor_

It's been three months. I'm still alive. Barely. I'm a shattered wreck of a man, but I'm alive. Kitty is still on my mind, she is still my world. I wouldn't have it any other way.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?_

_I don't know how much more love this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying, from these exit wounds_

_Where they're leaving, scars you're keeping_

_Exit Wounds!_

_Where they're leaving, scars you're keeping_

Kitty is everything. I love her. And my love paid off. Because she came back, begging me to have her again, telling me she loves me, and she's sorry. That's all she said. Because then I kissed her. I'm never going to let her go.

**Yay,yay,yay! Happy SuperSwimmerNerdo! I did it! Please comment, tell me if you like it! I just love Lance and Kitty so much!**


End file.
